$ { {-2} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {1} \\ {2} & {3} \\ {2} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}\times{4} & {-2}\times{1} \\ {-2}\times{2} & {-2}\times{3} \\ {-2}\times{2} & {-2}\times{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-8} & {-2} \\ {-4} & {-6} \\ {-4} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$